


I didn't expect to see you here

by maanorchidee



Series: Anyway series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Kurt ever meet Logan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me.
> 
> bellakanusti on AO3 and Pepperoni10010 on S&C both asked me about Kurt meeting Logan and how that would go. I answered with a very long answer, and I decided to write it down.
> 
> I might add the actual answer as a last chapter, but I'll see.
> 
> Once again, title from the song Anyway. That's why it's now called the Anyway series.

**2016**

"Did you miss me?" Blaine is looking good. It's summer and Blaine is back home. Of course, he's carrying a huge bouquet of daisies. "I promised you I'd come back. Sorry it took me longer than expected, but school has been crazy busy and the parents visited us in New York for the holidays, so we didn't have to come back to Lima.

I actually got here three days ago, but I spent some time catching up with Lillie. She didn't make it to the second wedding reception- which was amazing, by the way. Kurt looked stunning.

I'm doing well. New York finally feels like home. When I returned, I was afraid it would be awkward between me and Kurt, but no. We're amazing.

NYU is better for me. Remember what I said years ago when I went to New York to audition for NYADA and I considered not doing it? Kurt told me not to shy away from my greatness. But I'm not, despite not following musical theatre courses only right now. I feel like NYADA made me shy away. The options are limited there. NYU is way better. Elliott spent the first two weeks making me socialise. He's a fun guy.

Speaking of NYADA, you would not believe what happened. I was working on something for class when Carmen called me. She offered me a new chance, since Rachel got one too. I rejected. I rejected one of the most prestigious schools in America.

Why?

For what I just said, that's one. Two, because I was still bitter. They never called me when I was at my lowest. They never cared for me. The pamphlets keeps saying that NYADA looks after its students, but I found out they do not.

I rejected my former dream school and I don't regret it at all.

I passed my first year and now I'm here on a well-deserved break. Mom probably doesn't want me to go back, but I guess that is the empty nest syndrome. According to Kurt, his parents are the same.

Oh, and I need to tell you about what happened with Wes. So, we threw a party for David to celebrate him moving to New York, and when Wes tried to pop the cork of a bottle of _champagne_ , since Wes is 'go big or go home', he-

Wait a second.

Is that-?

… No, it couldn't be.

_Oh holy sh-_

* * *

"I am back and you would not believe who just arrived at the cemetery. Oh wait, maybe you could.

Your mother and sister!

And let me tell you, Lolo, Kayla has grown so much. Gosh, she must be eighteen now, or seventeen. I haven't seen them in six years. I haven't seen them since your funeral. I've always known they came here, because every now and then I saw fresh flowers and new drawings, but I haven't actually seen them in so long.

Your mom recognized me immediately. I mean, I did spend a lot of time at your place.

We had one of those movie moments where two people just look each other in the eye, trying to figure out if it's really the person they think it is, and when they recognize each other again, they rush towards each other and hug.

Well, only Kayla and I hugged.

Your mom was too stunned to see me after all those years. I haven't heard her voice since the morning you killed yourself and she called me, telling me to go to the hospital. She actually burst into tears and started yelling at me about how I've grown. She put new flowers on your grave and we went to your house. It looks so different now, Lolo. I barely recognized it. I hope you don't mind they turned your room into Kayla's craft room.

The house is emptier. Your dad left, you died, and according to Kayla, Eloise died two years after you. Oh man, I miss that dog.

I don't believe in Heaven, but I hope you two are judging me together from wherever you are.

We talked. Apparently your mom changed careers and she's a personal trainer now. Yes, I had the same reaction. But according to her, it's going quite well. Kayla is becoming an artist. She showed me her work and I'm really excited. She also had her first exposition a year ago. I wish I'd known back then, because I needed some colour in my life back then.

It was called _life's too short._ and of course you played a role in it. She talked to parents and other people who lost a young person. She painted avant-garde portraits of young people who died. She says that her series is open-ended, so I handed her a photo of Finn and Carole's phone number.

She's planning on going to an art college. Duh.

They asked about me, and your mother beamed with pride when I told her I moved to New York. They were both shocked to hear that I was married, though, but many people have a similar reaction. I'm only twenty-one after all.

I also told them about this.

Kayla couldn't believe it. She was ashamed that I spend more time at the cemetery than her, but I told her that it's okay to grieve in her own way. Her art is her outlet. Your mom was torn. I could see she thought it wasn't normal to do this, but she was also very pleased to hear that I am still here for you.

But then they asked if people know.

Well, Lillie does.

Wes and David do.

And so do Sam and Tina.

But as your mom pointed out, Kurt does not.

Did you ever wonder why I never brought him here?

This is my spot. Back in New York, Kurt has his own spot he goes to too, and I don't ask. He doesn't ask about this either. I know he knows that I'm 'at my spot', but I also know he wonders where I go. I mean, I wonder where he goes to too.

But maybe I should tell him?

He is important to me. He's more important than anyone in this world. You are important to me too. For seven years, I've been visiting you.

I know Wes wants me to do it. David is neutral. Sam and Tina don't care. They just want _me_ to tell him if I want to. Everyone seems to agree that they won't tell Kurt.

Like I said, Lillie didn't make it to the second wedding reception, so I never had to tell Kurt about how we met.

I never… I mean, this is _so_ personal. This wasn't exactly a secret, since five people know, but this… this is _mine._

But Kurt…" He rests his head in his hands.

"But what if he freaks out about me talking to the dead?" Blaine never really thought about that. Kurt doesn't believe in ghosts. Neither does Blaine, but what if Kurt will think Blaine thinks he's talking to Logan's subconscious or whatever.

Dead is dead. That's what Kurt always says.

"His mother died. Of course he sometimes says things like 'hey mom, it is me again' when he visits her grave, but it is nothing like this. Kurt doesn't do that stuff. Gosh, why did I never think about this?

Because I never thought about telling Kurt.

Oh god, what if he thinks I'm not at my space after all? What if he thinks I-" Blaine takes a deep breath. "No. He trusts me, just like I trust him. Mrs. Julio reminded me of that. _But what if?_ " Blaine groans in frustration. Kayla and Mrs. Bandwill never should've brought this up.

But they were right. And so was Wes.

Logan is too important to Blaine to ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

**2016, again**

"Hey Lolo, of course I'm back. It's been a week." Blaine's smiling.

"You won't be seeing me next week, though. Kurt and I are going back to New York tomorrow for Elliott's birthday party, and after that we're going to spend some quality time together in the city we love. Speaking of Kurt…" He takes a deep breath. He can do this.

"Lolo, this is my husband, Kurt, I told you a lot about him." He takes Kurt's hand and moves him closer. Kurt's eyes are wide.

"I feel like I need to explain myself though," he says, but this time he's talking to Kurt instead of Logan. "You know who's grave this is, right?"

Kurt nods. He's speechless.

"So, uhm… how do I tell you this?"

By telling him what's going on.

"Uh, I've spent the last seven years talking to this grave on a weekly basis. Or, I tried to talk to him on a weekly basis. I told him about everything that has happened. I talked to him as if he were alive- _ohmygodpleasedon'tfreakout._ "

Blaine's basically begging Kurt not to run away and scream.

Kurt looks at the tombstone. "You- what?"

So Blaine tells him. He tells him about Logan before he died and about their friendship. He tells him about Logan's suicide and how it affected him. Kurt has known about Logan for years, but Blaine never gave him the in depth story.

He tells him about Logan being there for him, in a way. He tells him about Lillie and Daisy, but also about Wes, David, Sam and Tina.

"I'm sorry I never told you. It wasn't until I ran into his mom and Kayla a week ago when I really started thinking about it. Wes and I talked about it a couple of times, but I always brushed it aside, but now I can't. Logan- he-" he turns to the tombstone "-he's still my best friend and I love him."

When Kurt doesn't react, Blaine tries not to panic.

"This is my spot, Kurt. This is important to me. _He_ is important to me. He's as important to me as you. I'm not doing this to make you tell me what your spot it, but because I want you to know this, okay?"

When Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand, panic starts. But then Kurt kneels down in front of Logan's tombstone and says: "Hi Logan, it's really nice to meet you." He turns to look at Blaine, who is the speechless one now.

Kurt shoots his husband a glare. It's either an ' _am I doing it right?'_ or an ' _ohmygod am I really doing this?'_ one. Or both.

Blaine gestures to him to continue.

"Uhm, this is weird. Anyway, I heard you're a pretty amazing guy. Uh, hi?"

Blaine kneels down next to him. "Maybe now I can talk more about our second wedding reception. I mean, I didn't say much about it cause Kayla and your mom caught me off guard. Kurt obviously planned the whole thing."

Blaine talks very elaborately about the wedding. Kurt adds something every now and then, but he lets Blaine does the talking. After an hour, they think it's time to go.

"Burt and Carole are waiting for us at Breadstix," Blaine says as he gets helped up by Kurt, "So I guess that's it for now, Lolo. See you!"

Kurt nods. Blaine moves away, checking the time on his phone. Kurt looks back to the tombstone.

"Thank you."

* * *

_"_ _Thank you for sharing this with me."_

_"…_ _You're welcome."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you're about to read, one of the reasons I didn't know how to introduce Kurt was because I didn't know what to do with the narration style. Well, this happened.
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**bellakanusti:**

_Did Blaine ever bring Kurt to "meet" Logan? Or how did you picture that part..._

**Pepperoni10010:**

_I think I would have liked blaine to at least of introduced kurt to Logan with kurt understanding just how critical Logan had been to blaine and how Logan was there for blaine when kurt wasn't_.

**My answer:**

_Someone just asked me this on AO3. They asked me if Kurt will ever "meet" Logan and how that would go. This was my answer._ **(S &C only)**

_Okay, long-ish story actually._

_In the story, Kurt doesn't "meet" Logan. I mean, he knows about him since Blaine told him about Sadie Hawkins, but he doesn't know that Blaine, in a way, still talks to him. I did think about Kurt meeting him in the summer between season 2 and 3. Remember that blangsty chapter? I wrote that that was the inspiration. My original 'idea' was that it was from Kurt's POV: he's visiting his mom and sees Blaine talking to Logan. I scatched that, since I preferred Blaine's POV._

_I was still going to do the meeting, but then I scrapped that too. Kurt knows that Blaine has a spot to think, but he never asked about it, because he has one too. (I once read a fic about that and I liked the idea of it.) Also, I didn't know how to properly write two people talking to Logan since 98% of this fic is one-sided dialogue. It kind of interrupted the narration style._

_Kurt will find out, and not by accident like my original idea._

_Lillie didn't make it to the second wedding reception in New York, so she never got to tell him and because of that, Blaine never had to explain how he got to know her._

_And Sam, Tina, Wes or David never tell him, since they know that this is close to Blaine and they think Blaine should do it himself- especially Wes. In my mind (like I said, I still have a lot of headcanons) Blaine will tell him in 2016. It's the first time home since Blaine went back to New York. The family came to New York during the holidays so he didn't see Logan again in 2015, so when he is back in Lima, he obviously goes there. He tells Kurt that "he has to go somewhere" and Kurt knows he's referring to his spot._

_He never told Kurt, because a) he didn't want Kurt to freak out about Blaine talking to the dead and b) he just simply didn't want people to know since it is too personal._

_Blaine goes (with a lot of daisies). There Blaine kind of realises that Logan is too important to ignore, and despite the fact that Kurt trusts him, Blaine's shitty side is afraid that Kurt might think he's going to do something 'disloyal' or whatever. Also, Logan was there for him and he wants Kurt to know that. Kurt and Logan are without a doubt the most important people in his life._

_So the next time he goes there, a week has passed like usual, and he's about to leave for New York again. And Kurt is with him._

_Yes, Kurt was a little bit freaked out in the beginning, but so were Sam and Tina. After Blaine explains to him what he's been doing the past seven years, Kurt realises that him "meeting" Logan is a huge deal and he appreciates the hell out of it. Really. Since Blaine's always talked to Logan as if he were alive, he simply says: "Lolo, this is my husband, Kurt. I told you a lot about him." Kurt tries to talk too, but he doesn't say much. He's not used to talking to dead people, since he handles the death of his mother differently. It has something to do with his good ol' "It's not like she can hear me anyway" belief._

_Yet, on their way home Kurt thanks him for sharing this with him and Blaine, who's feeling very happy, smiles._


End file.
